Please Come Back
by jws381
Summary: Team JNPR's mission takes a dangerous turn. What effect will this have on their loved ones? A Ruby x Pyrrha story inspired by the art of dashingicecream (Tumblr). Cover image original by the same. WARNING: Violence, Blood


"Well this doesn't look good." Jaune said, his voice shaking. He was not wrong. Team JNPR found themselves surrounded by innumerable Grimm. They were backed up to the edge of a tall cliff, a forest surely full of more Grimm below. They were supposed to be clearing out a forest to help protect a nearby village, but things had taken a dangerous turn. "There are way more Grimm than the scouts reported."

"We can handle this." Pyrrha encouraged him. "Just remember our training." Even she had to admit to herself that the situation was precarious, but she needed to appear confident for the others.

The Grimm grew ever closer, just waiting for the right opportunity to attack. "Nora, incendiaries!" Jaune ordered.

Nora nodded and fired Magnhild over the mass of Grimm and into the trees beyond. Tall columns of flame erupted from the grenades, setting the forest alight. Jaune hoped the fire would discourage more Grimm from joining the fight. Still, the number they already faced was daunting. The Grimm charged and the battle was on.

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren fired their weapons at the onrushing Grimm while Jaune stood in the way of any that got too close. A Beowolf forced its way through the salvo. Jaune stopped it in its tracks by bashing it in the face with his shield before stabbing his sword into its throat. The creature released a gurgling roar as it fell to the ground dead. There was no time to celebrate the kill as another Beowolf rushed him from his right. He stuck out his sword and caught the Grimm in the chest. As he drew his blade out of the dead Grimm's carcass yet another Beowolf slammed into him, knocking him back to the others.

The Beowolf reared up to slash the dazed Jaune but Nora arrived just in time and sent the beast flying with a powerful swing of her hammer. Ren and Pyrrha kept up a withering fire on the mass of Grimm but an Ursa slipped through. Nora used Magnhild to take its legs out and it slammed face-down in front of Ren who dispatched it with a blade to the back of the neck. Pyrrha alone could not lay down enough fire to keep the Grimm back and soon the monsters were among them.

Nora pushed through the Grimm and away from the others, swinging her hammer in a wild circle. Each rotation sent several Grimm tumbling. Jaune covered one of her flanks, finishing off the Grimm she left wounded and preventing her from being overwhelmed. Pyrrha did the same on the other flank while Ren did what damage he could from a distance. It looked like they might actually be able to pull it off.

Then the Grimm stopped attacking. They fled, some back through the fire and others diving off the cliff. "We won!" Nora shouted, literally jumping for joy. "They're running scared!"

"I don't think they're running from us." Pyrrha warned.

"What else would they be afraid of?" Jaune asked, exhausted and hyperventilating.

The ground shook, accompanied by a series of crashes that were loud enough to be heard over the raging forest fire. "That." Ren said. He pointed to a hulking silhouette that stomped through the flames. A colossal Ursa emerged from the fire. It was covered in white bony spines and plates and sported gigantic razor-sharp claws. Still burning, it let out a thunderous roar.

"I'm sorry I asked." Jaune groaned.

"I've got it!" Nora shouted yelled, charging forward.

"No, wait!" Ren warned.

Nora ran straight at the Ursa and slammed her hammer into its side with all her might. It barely flinched before it sent her flying with a backhand smack. Nora stumbled to her feet as the Ursa approached but Ren intercepted it. He leapt onto the monster's back, sinking one blade in to hold himself in place while unloading his gun into it. His weapon empty, he slashed furiously at the Ursa's back as it struggled to throw him off. Ren was anchored and the Grimm was unable to reach him so it did the logical thing. The massive creature fell on its back, crushing Ren under its bulk.

Nora charged at the Grimm but it knocked her away with a casual swat. She was much slower to get up this time. "Leave him alone!" Jaune shouted as he began slashing at the Ursa's leg with his blade. It turned away from Ursa, raised a claw over its head, and slammed it down at Jaune. He lifted his shield to block but the Grimm pounded him into the ground. Nora was barely standing and Ren showed no signs of stirring as the Ursa repeatedly pounded its claws on Jaune. He desperately tried to defend himself with his shield but the blunt force was crushing him.

Pyrrha launched her javelin at the Grimm and the weapon buried itself in the Ursa's side. She followed after it, running at the beast. The Ursa swiped at her but Pyrrha deflected the strike with her shield, slid inside its reach and wrenched her javelin out of its side. She converted the blade to its sword from and stabbed the Grimm in the gut. It groaned in pain as Pyrrha repeatedly stabbed it. The beast would not go down. Pyrrha jumped up in an attempt to attack the Ursa's throat but it caught her midair with its massive claws. It lifted her over its head then slammed her down hard. The Ursa lifted its foot and stomped down on her before she could recover.

Nora and Ren were back up and in the fight. They simultaneously attacked the Ursa, drawing its attention. Pyrrha struggled to her feet. She was dizzy and found it hard to stand. Ren slashed at the Ursa's leg and managed to bring it down to one knee. Nora stepped back, wound up, and unleashed a powerful swing that caught the Ursa in the face. The Ursa went tumbling back and slammed into Pyrrha hard, sending both sailing off the cliff.

Pyrrha was disoriented and probably concussed. She struggled to clear the haze and could not understand why she felt like she was flying. Then she realized she was. Falling more than flying really. Before she could regain her bearings she slammed into the trees. The bark cut into her skin. She could feel bones crack as she slammed into more substantial limbs. The impact with the ground mercifully knocked her unconscious.

* * *

 _One Hour Later_

Pyrrha woke up. She could not say how long she had been out. She lay on her back beneath a towering forest canopy. She vaguely remembered a fight with Grimm then falling, but it was all a blur. All she knew was that she was badly injured. It hurt to breathe and she guess her ribs were cracked. Her left arm was dislocated and her left leg felt broken. Her exposed skin was covered in cuts and scrapes with a few deep gashes and some of her armor had been torn away.

The situation was perilous. Pyrrha was in a forest infested with Grimm and completely helpless. She looked around for her weapons. Akouo was easy to spot, embedded high in the trunk of a nearby tree. In her condition there was no way she would be able to reach it. Milo was closer, sticking straight up out of the ground a few meters away. She tried to move toward it but the pain was too great. She grunted and fell back flat. She needed to take it slow. A tree was just behind her head. She used her unbroken leg and usable arm to slowly push herself toward it until she was able to sit up against it. It was excruciating. She could move her head without too much pain, and her position at least allowed her to look around. She just hoped she would be seeing her teammates before anything else.

Pyrrha was not so lucky. She spotted a figure stalking through the shadows. She hoped it was human but as it got closer it became clear that it was not. It was a Beowolf. It was not particularly large and it seemed to be alone. Under normal circumstances she would have had no trouble dispatching it. With her injuries she would make easy prey. The Beowolf approached. As Pyrrha waited for death, her thoughts drifted back to happier times…

* * *

 _Two Months Before the Battle_

Training with Jaune gained Pyrrha little. She got the satisfaction of helping a friend but beyond that, nothing. She was too far beyond his capabilities. Still, it was important to keep improving, so Pyrrha decided she would have to do that on her own. Every night after finishing with Jaune she would utilize Beacon's training facilities to develop her own skills. The arrangement was perfectly adequate, but it was boring and lonely. It drove home the uncomfortable point that she was different. Much to her relief, change was coming.

"Uh…Pyrrha." Ruby approached her after classes one day. She looked nervous.

"'What is it Ruby?" Pyrrha asked with as much good cheer as possible, hoping to calm Ruby down. "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong…I was just wondering if we could…uh…train together." Ruby replied. "You're really talented and I'm sure you're really busy but I was hoping you could help me."

Pyrrha had been looking for a suitable training partner, and though she was young Ruby was quite a fighter. She was obviously not on Pyrrha's level – no one was – but she was close enough. Still, cognizant of her own position, she was hesitant. "I would love it, but why if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well, I want to be a better fighter so I can be a better leader for my team." Ruby said.

"Why no train with one of them?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm a little embarrassed." Ruby admitted. "Besides, I don't think Weiss would want to, Blake is too intimidating and Yang doesn't know her own strength. Please, I can teach you some stuff about weapons in return."

"Alright then, I guess we can train together." Pyrrha said. "I'll meet you tonight at seven." And so it began.

* * *

 _Six Weeks Before the Battle_

After about a week and a half of training together, it was clear to Pyrrha that she could offer Ruby little. Ruby had all the pieces required of a great Huntress, she just had to put them together. With a little practice and refinement, she would be one of the best. Pyrrha also felt like she was not the best one for the job. Teaching Jaune was one thing. It was mostly the basics. Ruby required advanced instruction, and though Pyrrha was a top-tier fighter, she felt like a mediocre teacher. Even so Pyrrha had no problem with them continuing to train together. It was enjoyable and both really pushed each other to be better, but she wanted to be honest with Ruby about the level of help she could provide and the level of help Ruby needed.

After one session, Pyrrha decided she would need to discuss it. "Ruby, can we talk for a moment?" She asked.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not really sure how to put this." Pyrrha sighed. "I'm not sure if our continued training is for the best."

"Oh no, is it something I said?" Ruby asked in a panic. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that." Pyrrha assured her. "I'm just not sure if I'm the best training partner for you. You said you wanted to learn so you could be a better leader and Huntress, but I don't think there's anything I can really teach you. From the beginning you've shown that you have everything you need to be a great fighter. I think you would get more out of working with a professional."

"I'm sorry." Ruby said. "I wasn't exactly telling the truth when I asked you to train with me. I didn't really want to do it to be a better leader."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"The truth is I…uh…" Ruby struggled, looking beyond nervous. She poked her index fingers together and wouldn't look Pyrrha in the eye. "I…uh…I…like you."

"Well I like you too." Pyrrha said, not understanding the meaning of Ruby's admission.

"No, I mean I _really_ like you." Ruby clarified her meaning. "You're just so pretty and talented and the way you fight is so cool. I just wanted to spend time with you."

"I…don't know what to say." Pyrrha said. She honestly had no clue how to respond. Pyrrha had never really thought of Ruby as anything beyond a friend. She did quite enjoy the time they spent together and Pyrrha adored Ruby's bubbly personality. They shared many interests and had some of the same social difficulties. Maybe there _was_ something more, even if Pyrrha had never considered it.

There was an awkward silence that seemed to last ages as Pyrrha struggled to figure out what to do and Ruby fidgeted. "Oh no, I made it weird." Ruby panicked, the silence too much for her to handle. She was starting to cry. "You probably only like boys. Now it'll be too awkward for you to be around me or even speak to me. Why did I say anything? I'm so stupid." She turned to flee.

"Ruby, wait." Pyrrha implored. Ruby tried to zip away using her semblance but Pyrrha just managed to grab her cape. Ruby came to an abrupt halt, fell and ended up sitting at Pyrrha's feet bawling. "Ruby, it's okay, really." Pyrrha said. She tried to make her voice as soothing as possible but her lingering surprise probably ruined the attempt. "Come on, stop crying." Pyrrha sat down and put her arm around Ruby's shoulder. She struggled to find the right words. Pyrrha had the answer to any combat situation but in this position she was clueless. Just having a normal conversation was difficult enough for her. "Maybe…maybe I feel the same way." She finally said.

"Really?" Ruby asked though the tears.

"I never really thought about it." Pyrrha admitted. "I just had no idea how you felt but now that it's in the open…" Pyrrha took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. "Let's keep training and spending time together and see where it goes."

"That's great!" Ruby exclaimed. In a blur of rose petals she was sitting up Pyrrha's lap, wrapping her in a tight hug. "I really thought I screwed up but this makes me so happy."

* * *

 _Four Weeks Before the Battle_

Things had started out predictably awkward but the more time Pyrrha spent with Ruby, the more it felt…right. Over the past two weeks or so, the pair had spent more time together but always in the context of training or studying. Finally the found some time for what could reasonably called a date. Pyrrha did not think of it as being that big of a deal. They were just going to a café, and one they had both been to before at that. Still, she was inexplicably nervous. If Ruby was nervous too, she did not show it and was absolutely bursting with excitement.

They enjoyed a light meal and some coffee. Ruby spent the meal staring at Pyrrha, a contented smile etched on her face. Pyrrha spent the time feeling nervous. She was totally out of her depth. "It was good right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, it was." Pyrrha replied. She knew she should say more but had no idea what.

"I love this place and it was even more enjoyable because you're here with me." Ruby said. Pyrrha started to speak but found no words. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Pyrrha said. "I guess I'm just nervous." She forced a laugh. "I've never really been on a date or been in a relationship. I guess I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I don't really know what to do either." Ruby admitted. "Any time I get to spend with you makes me happy. I think we're supposed to just enjoy each other's company."

"Isn't that what we were doing before?" Pyrrha asked. "I don't really understand."

"That's a good point." Ruby said. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes." Pyrrha replied.

"I am too, so maybe we shouldn't worry about it." Ruby said.

It was the kind of logic Pyrrha could not argue with. She also found Ruby's innocence charming. With her the line between very good friends and girlfriends blurred so easily. Maybe it was just a matter of semantics. There were other elements that went along with a romantic relationship, but so far they had not even shared a proper kiss. Maybe they were just both so socially awkward that normal conventions did not apply to them or maybe they just were not ready.

"I think I might be overthinking it." Pyrrha said. She frowned. "I'm really hopeless."

"Oh don't worry about it." Ruby said. In a flash she was sitting sideways across Pyrrha's lap with her arms around Pyrrha's neck.

Pyrrha opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Ruby kissed her. Pyrrha was in shock. With her eyes wide she sat there frozen. For Ruby it must have been a bit like making out with a statue, albeit a rather soft and warm one. It took Pyrrha's mind a moment to process what was happening and what it meant. If ever there was a sign that the pair were more than friends, this was it. It was quintessential Ruby. She did what she thought was the right thing to do without a thought and with full commitment. Pyrrha felt like she should learn from that trait.

Ruby pulled back and gazed into Pyrrha's eyes. "Is something wrong?" Ruby asked. "Should I not have done that? Did I do it wrong?" Her eyes were filled with warmth and excitement but she was clearly nervous. Maybe just as nervous as Pyrrha.

It seemed for Ruby that nothing had changed but for Pyrrha it was a revelation. "I…you…you're fine." Pyrrha stammered. "I was just surprised." For all the endless contemplation and overthinking, she had never been sure if she loved Ruby. Maybe she did but she just could not say for certain. Now she was sure. She felt it. No more confirmation was needed. She took a deep breath and kissed Ruby. It was clumsy there was too much saliva, but as far as Pyrrha was concerned it was the greatest feeling she had ever experienced.

"Get a room you two." Yang said.

Ruby tensed up and Pyrrha recoiled in shock. The sudden change in their relative positions was too much and the chair toppled over, spilling Pyrrha onto her back with Ruby atop her. Both hastily scrambled to their feet. "Oh, hello Yang." Pyrrha said, doing a poor job of hiding her embarrassment.

"How long have you been there?" Ruby asked meekly.

"Long enough." Yang laughed.

"Yang, you blew our cover!" Weiss shouted. She and Blake stood up from behind a low wall that ringed the café's outdoor section.

"Sorry to spy on you but our curiosity got the best of us." Blake said.

"What…why?!" Ruby demanded.

"I wanted to see my sister's mysterious date." Yang replied with a shrug. "I can't let my baby sister go out with someone I haven't checked out. Boy was it a surprise when I found out who it was."

"And you two?!" Ruby yelled.

"When Yang told us we had to see for ourselves." Blake said.

"I just want to die." Ruby groaned. Pyrrha was just as mortified.

"Come on now, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Yang said. She walked between Ruby and Pyrrha, putting her arms around them. "I think it's great that you're seeing each other, and I sure am relieved you're not dating Jaune. That goes for the both of you. Now have fun, we'll leave you two alone. Don't worry, your secret's safe with us."

"I already posted pictures." Weiss admitted.

"We'll be going." Yang repeated. She grabbed Weiss and Blake and ran off before Pyrrha could decide to kill them.

Pyrrha stood her chair back up and sat down, resting her forehead in her hands. Ruby sat down across from her. "Well, that killed the mood." Ruby sighed.

Pyrrha sat up straight and smiled at Ruby. "We'll just have to go on another date." She suggested. "Maybe one farther away from Beacon."

* * *

 _One Week Before the Battle_

With classes over for the day, Pyrrha headed for the library. She had plenty of work to get done. JNPR would be deploying on a mission in about a week but that did not mean they could ignore their studies. Pyrrha became aware that she was being followed. She turned around to see Yang. Yang had a smile on her face but something about her demeanor said she was there for business. "Hello Yang, did you need something?" Pyrrha asked.

"We need to talk." Yang said.

"Go ahead." Pyrrha said.

"I mean in private." Yang clarified.

"Is this about…" Pyrrha started to ask.

"Yes." Yang cut her off. She led Pyrrha to an empty classroom and the pair sat down.

"What's the matter?" Pyrrha asked. "I hope I haven't done anything objectionable."

"No, you haven't done anything wrong." Yang said. She looked nervous or at least uneasy. "You've been very good to Ruby. She adores you. You're all she talks about. Her studies have even improved since you've been dating."

"Then what's the problem?" Pyrrha probed. Something was obviously on Yang's mind, even if she was hesitant to just say it.

"I just want to make sure you don't hurt my sister." Yang finally admitted. "She's so young but she's already been through so much. I don't think she could bear it."

"I would never do anything to hurt her." Pyrrha said. "She's just as precious to me as I am to her." Pyrrha was slightly offended but suppressed the feeling. Yang was just protecting her younger sister.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally do anything." Yang sighed. "You're too kind for that." Yang seemed to be having difficulty saying what needed to be said. Pyrrha suspected painful memories were the issue, rightly as it turned out. "She lost her mother when she was very young. There was no one in the world Ruby loved as much. Even now, coming to Beacon, becoming a Huntress, it's like she's chasing her mother's ghost. With what it did to our father emotionally, it was like losing him too. Except for me, just about everyone she's ever loved, ever relied on, has been ripped away from her. I don't think she could handle losing you too."

"We're in a dangerous line of work." Pyrrha said.

"I know that all too well." Yang said. "You're going on a mission soon, you team's first without a professor to keep an eye on you. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I have no intention of being reckless." Pyrrha said. "I'm going to do everything I can to come back in one piece, just like anyone else would. That said, I've accepted the risks and know that there are no guarantees."

"Why did she have to love a Huntress?" Yang asked herself aloud. She stood and walked over to the wall and leaned her head against it, banging her fist. "Of course she would. I couldn't stand to see her hurt."

Pyrrha stood and approached Yang, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine." Pyrrha assured her. "If for no other reason, for her."

* * *

 _Three Days Before the Battle_

"It doesn't look good out there." Sun warned. Team SSSN had been sent to scout the forest ahead of JNPR's search and destroy mission. "There are a lot of Grimm. Neptune has an exact count but I don't think the numbers do it justice. If you guys don't clear them out that village is going to be in big trouble." He and his team looked exhausted and they had not even been tasked with fighting.

"We can handle it." Jaune said. Though he was not confident in himself he was confident in his teammates. They were all near the top of their class.

"Here's the count and I drew up some maps too." Neptune said. He handed a stack of papers to Pyrrha. The report was discouraging. It would be a challenge for sure but at least they had not seen any particularly large or powerful Grimm.

"Jaune and I will work on a plan of action." Pyrrha said. "Thank you for the intelligence."

* * *

 _Two Days Before the Battle_

Team JNPR was still finalizing their attack plans as they walked to the Bullhead that would transport them to their target. "If we move along the cliff's edge, we won't have to worry about one of our flanks." Jaune said as he traced a path along the map displayed on his scroll. "If we get in too deep we can jump and the Grimm won't be able to follow."

"That path takes us right through the densest Grimm concentrations." Ren warned.

"That's the point." Jaune reminded him. "We need to wipe out as many Grimm as possible. Attacks in the area have been on the rise. If we can thin out the Grimm population we'll make it safer for the locals."

"I'm not sure your escape plan will work." Pyrrha said. "If there are Grimm in the forests below the cliff, we'd just be jumping from one fight into another. And once at the bottom, I'm not sure there's any good way to back up if we have trouble. It's too high to jump and it's not an easy climb."

"Trust me; it'll work." Jaune assured them.

"I'm going to crush so many Grimm!" Nora exclaimed. She seemed to be the only one genuinely excited about the mission even if Jaune and Pyrrha tried to act like they were.

"There's nothing you three can't handle." Jaune said. "And if…"

"Pyrrha!" Ruby came running up out of nowhere and wrapped Pyrrha in a vice-like hug that was more typical of Yang.

"Go on, I'll catch up." Pyrrha said to her teammates. "Ruby, what is it? Did I forget to say goodbye?"

"No." Ruby replied. Pyrrha noticed she was in tears. "Please don't go."

"I'd love to stay but my team need me." Pyrrha said.

Ruby tightened her grip, burying her face into Pyrrha's shoulder. "It's too dangerous, you can't go!" She cried.

"What gives you that idea?" Pyrrha asked. Ruby was absolutely correct about the danger but Pyrrha was not about to admit that.

"Sun told Blake and Blake told me." Ruby said. "Please don't…"

Pyrrha pried Ruby off and held her at arm's length. "I know you're worried about me but this is something I have to do." She said. "We're Huntresses. We have to go on dangerous missions sometimes. You know that as well as I do."

"I…I'm afraid you won't come back." Ruby sobbed. She pushed past Pyrrha's arms to lock her in another embrace. "I can't lose you. I…I love you."

"I'll come back." Pyrrha said. Once again she freed herself from Ruby's grip. "I won't leave you behind."

"You promise?" Ruby sniffed.

"I promise." Pyrrha said. "I'll see you in a few days. I l…"

"Come on Pyrrha!" Jaune called from the waiting Bullhead. "The pilot says he's not waiting any longer!"

"I have to go." Pyrrha sighed. "See you soon." She turned and walked to the Bullhead, careful to avoid letting Ruby see her cry. Ruby's own tears had not stopped. Pyrrha wiped her eyes and gave Ruby a wave and a smile as the ship took off.

* * *

 _One Hour After the Battle_

No, Pyrrha could not just sit there and wait to die. Not only would she be letting herself down, she would be breaking her promises to Yang and Ruby. She had to at least try. The Beowolf charged and Pyrrha threw herself out of the way. A wave of searing pain engulfed her body as she flopped onto her broken ribs. Where she had been sitting, the Beowolf slammed face-first into the tree and stumbled back in a daze. There was no way Pyrrha would be able to reach Milo before the Beowolf caught her, but she did not have to. She reached out and used her semblance to draw the weapon into her hand. The enraged Beowolf pounced on her, clawing through the armor on her back. Pyrrha used her semblance to draw in her shield. It slammed into the Beowolf's back and sent it tumbling forward. With one last effort Pyrrha threw herself forward and with her one working arm thrust her blade into the Grimm's throat, severing its head.

Pyrrha could feel fresh blood trickling from her back. Her broken femur not protruded through the skin and she could barely draw a breath. Her vision began to fade. She could hear approaching footsteps. It was probably more Grimm but she had given everything she had. "I'm sorry Ruby." She whispered just before her world went dark.

* * *

 _One Day After the Battle_

Deployed teams generally sent back daily reports, assuming it was possible. If their mission was not classified, the reports could be viewed by anyone as soon as they arrived. Ruby constantly checked her scroll for any updates from JNPR. She was getting terribly worried. The first report had been normal. The team had arrived and camped in preparation for their first full day of fighting. The second day's report was also mundane. They had encountered small pockets of Grimm and succeeded in wiping them out. There was no third report. That in itself was not unusual. If a team was busy or in a place where wireless communication was not possible, they may not file a report for several days. Ruby still could not overcome her sense of dread. She knew from Sun, through Blake, that the third day would likely be JNPR's most dangerous, the day in which they would pass through the most Grimm-infested part of the target area. Still, there was nothing she could do. She just had to wait for any word of their condition.

On the fourth day there was still no report but there was an alert in the early morning. Team JNPR had been picked up by a medical Bullhead, basically a flying ambulance, and was being taken directly to the hospital in Vale "with casualties." In itself it was nothing to worry about. Even something as minor as a broken arm would lead to the same response and fall under the same language, but for Ruby it was too much. She raced to the hospital, sobbing the entire way. She just knew something had happened to Pyrrha. She could feel it.

Ruby arrived just after dawn. The hospital staff told her the Bullhead had not yet arrived and refused to allow her in. Desperate, she climbed to the roof where the ship would land, reaching the top just in time to see it hover and gently touch down. Several doctors were waiting with a wheelchair and a gurney. Security was also waiting and stopped Ruby from getting close.

"Please, I have to see them!" Ruby pleaded.

"I'm sorry, if you're not a team or family member I cannot allow you to get any closer." The guard said.

First out of the Bullhead was Jaune, a look of exhaustion and gloom on his face. His leg was wrapped in thick bandages. With the help of one of the medics he hobbled to the wheelchair and was wheeled away. Next were Ren and Nora. They were basically holding each other up as they limped into the hospital, flanked by doctors. The remaining doctors moved closer to the Bullhead, taking the gurney with them. The paramedics aboard carefully lifted a simple stretcher out of the ship and transferred Pyrrha from it to the gurney. She was wrapped in bloody bandages with a splint on one leg. In one of her arms was an IV and an oxygen mask covered her face. Ominously, she was not moving.

"Pyrrha no!" Ruby screamed. She rushed toward her but a security guard stepped into her way. In the resulting collision, Ruby and the guard tumbled to the ground. Two more guards rushed in to restrain her as the doctors wheeled Pyrrha out of view and into the hospital. Ruby desperately struggled to get free but it was no use.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

"Thank you for calling me instead of the police." Ozpin said to the hospital's head security guard. "I understand my student was somewhat overzealous but there's no need to bring charges."

"It's not like she was being malicious." The guard shrugged. "She's just worried about her friend. I'm more concerned that the kid gets home safe." He and the other guards returned to their posts leaving Ozpin alone with Ruby.

"Ruby, please come with me." Ozpin said.

"I guess you're taking me back to Beacon." Ruby sniffled.

"Not just yet." Ozpin said. "If I'm not mistaken you came here to see someone. It would be a terrible waste if you were unable to do so."

"I'm not sure I really want to anymore." Ruby sighed. She could not get the image of Pyrrha's broken and bloody body out of her mind.

"Come now, if Pyrrha's going to get better she's going to need your support." Ozpin said. Ruby wiped her face – only for fresh tears to take the place of those swept away – and walked beside Ozpin as he headed for Pyrrha's room.

"What if she doesn't get better?" Ruby asked as they approached the room. She was afraid of what she would encounter inside.

Ozpin did not answer. He just walked Ruby into the room. All of Team JNPR was there at Pyrrha's bedside. She had been changed out of her mangled armor into a hospital gown. The blood and dirt had been cleaned out of her hair and her bloody bandages had been replaced by clean dressings. They oxygen mask was gone, replaced by a tube that ran across her nostrils, and she appeared to be breathing on her own. "I wish you all a speedy recovery." Ozpin said. "If any of you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me." With that he walked out leaving Ruby behind.

"It's good to see you Ruby." Jaune said. "I tried to tell the staff to let you in but they wouldn't listen to me."

"It's alright." Ruby said. "Are the three of you okay?"

"We're mostly just bruised up." Jaune replied. "I think I might have torn something in my leg. We'll be okay, but I know you're not really here to talk about us."

"I'm concerned about all of you, really, but is Pyrrha…" Ruby trailed off.

"She's pretty beat up but she should be alright." Nora said. "It was a crazy fight."

Hearing that was a tremendous relief for Ruby. Even if Pyrrha was not okay now, she would be. Nora launched into a detailed account of the battle but Ruby was not listening. She caught a few bits – fire, Ursa, a cliff – but was not really interested. As Nora went on Ruby walked up to Pyrrha's bedside and gazed at her. At least she did not appear to be in pain.

"And then I accidentally knocked the Ursa into Pyrrha, which knocked them both off the cliff." Nora concluded her tale. "I'm really sorry." She paused for a moment then started to cry. "This is all my fault isn't it?!"

"Nora, it's alright." Ren tried to calm her down. "It's not your fault. Accidents happen."

"Are you sure?" Nora asked, tears streaming down her face. Ren nodded.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Ruby added. Nora immediately snapped back to her usual, happier temperament. Ruby turned to Jaune. "So falling off the cliff did this?"

"Well, the Ursa beat her up pretty bad first." Jaune explained. "Then before she could recover she got knocked off. When we found her there was a dead Beowolf next to her so it might have had something to do with it too. We really don't know. It took us a long time to find her after she fell."

"Thanks for bringing her back." Ruby said.

* * *

Pyrrha became aware of garbled noises. Voices perhaps? She was too disoriented to say for sure. She struggled to open her eyes. Her eyelids were heavy. Almost immediately she was blinded by bright white light. "Am I dead?" She asked in a raspy whisper. Now the voices, still distorted, seemed to cheer. Perhaps she was alive after all.

The voices became more insistent. Her eyes began to adjust to the light and she was able to discern several figures surrounding her. Her senses slowly returned and she was finally able to see and hear clearly. She was surrounded by her team and Ruby. It was difficult to understand what they were saying because everyone except Ren was talking at the same time. If Ruby was there, it meant she was out of the forest. She was still in terrible pain but she had managed to keep her promise and everything would be alright.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked. She spoke as loudly as she could but only managed a whisper.

"You had a nasty fall off a cliff." Nora said. "Sorry about that."

"You're in a hospital." Ren explained. "In Vale."

That preempted the question of where she was at least. "Are any of you injured?" Pyrrha asked.

"We're a little beat up but we'll be fine." Jaune said. "There's no need to worry about us."

Pyrrha looked down at herself. Almost all her exposed skin was wrapped in bandages and she was almost entirely unable to move. That was not such a bad thing as every slight movement led to excruciating pain. With the little mobility she did have she was able to confirm that she had not been paralyzed at least. Her teammates' faces featured some bruises and small cuts but for the most part they looked fine. Ruby looked like she had been crying for some time but at least now appeared to be shedding tears of joy.

"If you don't mind I'd like some time with Ruby, alone." Pyrrha requested.

"No problem." Jaune said. "Give us a call if you need us." Nora wheeled Jaune out of the room at harrowing speed and Ren followed shouting for her to be careful.

Ruby had been standing a few steps back moved right up to the edge of Pyrrha's bed. "I'm happy to see you." Pyrrha said.

Ruby seemed unable to speak and stood frozen for a moment. She then threw herself toward Pyrrha and wrapped her in hug. Pyrrha suppressed the desire to scream from the resultant agonizing pain. "I thought you were gone forever." Ruby cried.

"I did too." Pyrrha admitted. "I was lying there in the forest, a Beowolf bearing down on me, and I thought it was the end. I thought I would never see you again. I couldn't let it end like that, knowing how much it would hurt you. Thinking about you kept me going. I wanted to keep my promise. I may be broken, but I'm here…for you." With tremendous effort and pain, Pyrrha lifted her arm and wrapped it around Ruby's back.

"Promise you'll never leave again." Ruby sobbed.

"You know I can't." Pyrrha said. "When I get better there will be more missions and you'll have missions of your own. There's no way around it. Just know that I'll always do everything in my power to come back to you. I know you'll do the same for me."

"I…but…I know." Ruby wept. "I love you."

"I love you too and I always will." Pyrrha declared. "Nothing will change that."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so scared of losing you." Ruby sobbed.

"It's alright." Pyrrha assured her. "I'm just as scared of losing you." Pyrrha softly rubbed Ruby's back. Just knowing she was hurting was more painful than any physical discomfort.

"I don't…I don't want to be apart." Ruby stammered. "I want to stay with you."

"That's fine." Pyrrha said. "Stay as long as you want."


End file.
